Days at Asteroid Blues Junior High
by Hobbit-Love
Summary: The Bebop crew (plus some extra people) in Junior High! What I beleive would happened when teenag-ism is added to the attitudes we know and love. think and read, laugh and weep. The rating may change later. Rated for language
1. A Normal Day?

Days at Asteroid Blues Junior High  
  
I don't own any Cowboy Bebop Characters.  
  
Chapter One - A Normal Day?  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Here was Spike Spiegel, as usual, sitting on the radiator in the middle of the least crowded hallway in his Middle School. Every morning he waited for the last bell or some sign of his friends. Whichever came first.  
  
He sighed again and jumped off just as soon as the radiator began steaming.  
  
Spike's middle school, called Asteroid Blues Junior High was known throughout his large city for it's delinquent children and failing grades. Spike and his friends were actually the smartest kids in their classes. It amazed him how it seemed the cooler you look and the more "popular" you were, the stupider you were.  
  
"What the hell." he muttered as he wandered down the hallway. None of the "popular" students were stopping to glare at his black clothes and spiked green hair as he walked by. Today they were all crowded at one corner. They were all pressing in on something, or someone.  
  
Spike could hear the low voice of his arch enemy over all the other voices. Vicious was a sickly looking kid with pure white hair that hung in a tangled mess on his head.  
  
Somehow this look was cool. It was something Spike would never figure out.  
  
Vicious was Spike's ex-best friend. They broke apart at the beginning of 6th grade when Vicious decided that he wanted to be popular and called Spike a freak. So Spike punched him in the stomach and ever since they had hated each other.  
  
'Stupid Loser' he thought bitterly as he turned sharply around a corner. He turned into a little space at the end of the next hall. This particular spot was the very widely known "place" claimed and very literally guarded by two of his three friends.  
  
"Sup Spike" came a feminine voice that drifted from on top of a crushed locker. The locker was actually so severely crushed that it was only 3 feet high from the ground where as most of the lockers were about 5 feet high.  
  
"Hey Faye" said Spike as he sat atop a broken water fountain.  
  
A low growl came from underneath the fountain and Spike bent all the way over, somehow succeeding in doing so without falling over, and grinned at his other friend Ed. Ed was her nickname at least. Her real name was unknown to anyone in the school other than the principal, she was just known as Ed.  
  
Spike grinned once more before sitting upright again. Ed was looking at something on her laptop, which she carried with her everywhere.  
  
"Where's Jet?" he asked Faye. "I dunno" "He said he'd meet me at the radiator at 8 this morning, he wasn't there" "o?" "I'm serious Faye. Is he out sick?" "How should I know?" He raised an impatient eyebrow at her before. *growl, chomp* "ED!"  
  
Spike dropped from the fountain and left to go to the nurses. The nurse was somewhat skeptical but she treated the bite with reluctance:  
  
"THIS is a DOG bite???" she asked skeptically. "Yup." "Your dog bit you???" "Yup." 


	2. The New Kids

Days at ABJH  
  
Chapter Two - The New Kids  
  
It was lunch period and Spike shuffled down the hallway with a newly bandaged foot in his queer boot. He was hoping to see what the commotion was about earlier in the hall before he went to lunch. As he was about to turn the corner he heard Vicious talking and stopped to eavesdrop. Spike had his back to the wall as he listened to Vicious telling someone about the school. Spike figured it was a new kid and rolled his eyes imagining how sissy this guy must look and how easily Vicious was probably hooking him into his crew. He stopped thinking automatically when he heard a girl's voice.  
  
"Yea. I'm sure we (Spike narrowed his eyes 'We?') can get along fine. Thanks for the offer to sit with you at lunch. We'd be glad too."  
  
Spike groaned, she was getting sucked right in. This was the type of thing he hated, one more sap to add to Vicious' groupies. But he suddenly grinned when he heard a guy speak.  
  
"Speak for yourself Julia. Maybe you think this school is just fine and dandy but it looks like a craphole to me. I'm gonna go see if there are any people who aren't screwed in this place."  
  
At this Spike stepped around the corner coolly so it looked like just a coincidence that he had come around just then. He looked straight into the eyes of the guy who had started walking away. He bit his lip to stop another grin after he looked the kid up and down. He was wearing a black T- shirt with the name of a rock band on it and baggy, dirty blue jeans that were torn at the bottom. He had sneakers that didn't seem to be "in style". The best part about him though, was his hair. It was dark blue, almost the exact shade of Faye's. Actually, the guy reminded Spike a lot of Faye, but male.  
  
Spike purposely bumped shoulders with him as he walked by.  
  
"O sorry dude" he grunted and turned around.  
  
"Aw man, it's okay" the "dude"said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know you. Who are you?" Spike was rough but knew if this guy really was cool he would understand and they would get along fine.  
  
"I'm Gren. You?"  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Well then Spike, I'm new here. This is my sister Julia. First off, if you are friends with him" at this he jerked his head towards Vicious, "please leave me alone for the remainder of the year."  
  
"Hmmm. well.in short, we are not friends in any way. Oh and hey. Julia" He said raising an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"Hey Spike. I guess I'll see you later then Gren, I'm going to lunch." She said waggling her fingers at Spike.  
  
When she and Vicious were gone (Vicious and Spike avoided eye contact the whole time) Spike took hold of Gren's shoulders and shook him.  
  
"You realize your sister has been sucked in and is doomed to never come out to the real world again?!"  
  
"Yea, it happens every time we go to a new school, my dad is in the military and we keep having to move. I adjust but she makes these great new friends and gets sad every time we leave. Too bad she gets sucked in the worst the one time we aren't gonna move again."  
  
Spike shook his head and they walked down the hall, both with hands in pockets, as Spike explained to Gren about his friends. Spike thought this guy was made of the same stuff he was and was glad Gren followed him down the hall and not Vicious. Poor Julia though, he thought she was pretty cute and could be brought back to the "Dark Side", as Spike and his friends were referred to as by the "Light Side" or the popular group. But Jet had readily accepted the title, as he was an addict to Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, and other old books and movies such as that. It was surprising that one of the populars actually had the brain capacity to remember what the hell Star Wars was.  
  
As Spike told Gren about this he suddenly remembered about Jet. It wasn't that Jet couldn't take care of himself, but he was still getting a little worried. Jet would have at least paged him by now. 


	3. Lunch and Bad News

Days at ABJH  
  
Chapter 3 - Lunch and Bad News  
  
Spike and Gren walked into the cafeteria, Spike silently cursing it as he did every day. He walked past the tables and grinned to himself as all heads turned to watch him and Gren walking together.  
  
"Hn." Spike shifted his gaze to the left to see Gren smirking next to him and shaking his head as if he thought the people in this school couldn't be stupider. Spike was once again reminded of Faye, who constantly reminded him how stupid and lowly everyone else was.  
  
Spike didn't have any money for food so he sat down with Faye and Ed and Gren left to go get his lunch.  
  
"Who was that?" Faye asked as soon as Gren was out of earshot. Spike looked at her before answering. Her voice said that she didn't really care but her eyes said that she was very interested. So Spike grinned to himself and responded,  
  
"Gren, the kid who fits in perfectly with us. And he has the cute, but hopeless sister Julia." he added glancing over to where Julia sat. He tried not to seem too surprised when she noticed him looking at her and waved at him from across the cafeteria. Although he didn't wave back, he did flash her a smile.  
  
When Spike snapped his head to look at Faye, she was muttering to herself and staring suspiciously in Gren's direction, as if she expected his dark blue eyes and hair to suddenly turn pink and watch him kiss the girl next to him. Spike rolled his eyes; he knew she was obviously interested. But Faye was an untrusting person, especially to guys. And he also thought Faye probably didn't even catch the last part of his comment about Julia.  
  
When Gren got back over to the table, Ed was stretching her fingers and preparing to eat the lunch she had brought. The only times Ed ever got off her laptop was when eating and chasing little animals outside.  
  
"Mmm. Yummm." she said loudly, smacking her lips. Gren looked at her questionably.  
  
*Achoo*  
  
Faye sneezed and blushed quickly as Gren turned to her.  
  
"Take care," he said, smiling warmly. Spike's eyebrows went up, again, as they had many times that day. As he pondered that as Faye and Gren were liking each other more and more.  
  
"What?" Faye looked up, her eyes wide and her nose red.  
  
"Take care" Gren repeated, "If no one says that when you sneeze, you'll turn into a fairy"  
  
Faye turned a bit darker red, grinned and replied, "But I already am a fairy."  
  
"Wooooo-oooo" Ed interrupted their little heartwarming moment as she swayed back and forth in her seat. Both Faye and Gren jumped and glared at her. But they jumped again, along with Spike, as a droning voice echoed through the cafeteria.  
  
"Spike Speigel, Faye Valentine, and Ed. Report to the office immediately. You have a phone call."  
  
"Oh shit" Faye put her face in her hand.  
  
"Hey maybe it's about Jet" Spike said, more interested then usual in the sound of the monotone principles voice.  
  
Ed was already running to the office and Spike and Faye walked quickly by everyone. Gren followed behind, not wanting to be left alone at their table. Spike would never admit it, but Jet was like his brother and he was worried that maybe something happened to him on the way to school. He looked at the ground, trying not to think of all the possible things that could have happened.  
  
When they got to the office Ed was on the phone and was looking stiff and rigid. Spike was now sure that whatever happened it must be horrible. Ed was never, NEVER stiff like she was now. Faye gasped just at the sight of Ed and Spike tried not to look at her.  
  
"Spike?" Ed said, in a voice very unlike her own. "Jet's mom. wants to talk to you."  
  
Spike didn't try to hold back the shock in his face as he took the phone and was told in a calm and sad voice that Jet was cornered and got into a street fight as he was walking to school. Spike pulled over a chair and sat down as Jet's mother told him how Jet had tried to get away and when he couldn't, he tried to fight. One of the guys in the group pulled out a gun and shot him in the arm. It caught him right in a major blood vessel between his shoulder and top of the arm and he was rushed to a hospital after a passerby saw what happened and called the ambulance. Spike's eyes widened even more as she told him, Jet had to have his arm amputated so he wouldn't lose any more blood.  
  
(A/N: I suck at writing heartfelt conversations and shit like that, so I just kinda skipped it, sorry)  
  
It was the end of the day and Spike was walking home slowly, thinking about his day and all the things that had happened.  
  
When Faye finished talking to Jet's mother the three of them had gotten picked up by her and drove over to the hospital to see Jet. They were allowed to leave as a "Family crisis" but Gren wasn't allowed to, as he didn't know Jet at all. So he stayed at school as they all visited Jet and skipped the rest of the afternoon.  
  
It was now about 4:00, two hours after school was let out. Spike was walking home from the hospital and clearing his mind. Jet would get a fake arm and would be fine. No different from before. He thought of Gren and was glad he had gotten his phone number before they left. Spike felt bad for the guy, all his new comrades (A/N: () had left on his first day of school and he was left with a bad reputation and no one but his sister. Spike's mood lightened as he thought of Gren and Julia.  
  
"I didn't think about the fact that having Gren's number is the same as having Julia's." he said aloud. He did a sort of hop over the next square in the pavement and made up his mind. When he got home he would call Gren and after he was done talking to her he would ask if him and Julia wanted to got to the mall with him and his friends when Jet got better.  
  
Spike walked into his house, kicked off his shoes, and turned on the radio to his mother's oldies rock station which was playing "She Fuckin Hates Me". He ran up the stairs singing "nananana" and thinking about Julia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay people. thanks soooo much for the reviews. I know my stories aren't the best and you guys didn't put me down at all. But you didn't go bonkers about how great it was when I know you know it wasn't. 


	4. Pondering and Phone Calls

I do not own any of the Bebop characters, alrighty tighty?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days at ABJH  
  
Chapter four - Pondering and Phone calls  
  
Faye was sitting in the passenger seat of Jet's mother's car staring out the window and recapping the days' odd events in her mind.  
  
First thing, she meets a guy who seems a little too good to be true. It wasn't very much like Faye to fall for a guy when she first met him. Actually it wasn't like her to fall for a guy at all. Faye had never had more than a crush on a guy in her whole life and it was only a couple of guys at that.  
  
Faye chuckled to herself as she remembered her sly thoughts when she had first met Spike. And now they were, well, best friends, besides Jet and Ed of course. As Faye thought of her odd memories she began to laugh out loud, a little insanely, a little rudely, and slightly mentally.  
  
Jet's mom glanced at Faye, first when she began to chuckle and then laugh insanely. She now inched slowly over in her seat and buckled her seatbelt. She turned her eyes back on the road, every once in a while checking to make sure Faye didn't try anything odd.  
  
Faye noticed this and blushed. This reminded her of the count. She had blushed a lot today. She didn't blush often either.  
  
Hence, the second thing. Spike. Spike was acting distant today, she realized, more distant then usual.  
  
She gasped and remembered the thing that Spike had said before she started watching Gren at lunch. He had said that Gren had a sister. 'Julia was it?' Faye thought. She hadn't really been paying much attention to Spike after hearing Gren's name. She gasped again as she remembered that a strange, yet, pretty (Faye rolled her eyes at the thought, 'she's probably an airhead, I mean, she was sitting at the Light side table') girl had waved and smiled at him and that Spike had sort of. glowed after giving her a smile, something he rarely did.  
  
Faye smirked and shifted in her seat any part of her body wouldn't fall asleep. Faye lived a while away from the hospital and she was glad, it was giving her time to think. She tried not to notice that Jet's mom had given scooted a couple of inches away from her when she saw her sneer.  
  
Okay on to the third thing, Jet. Jet was going to be okay but Faye couldn't help thinking that maybe he wouldn't be able to function the same. The doctors said that the new arm would be the same. Faye didn't like doctors. They had shifty eyes. And the man who had led them into Jet's room had looked at her funny. Faye didn't like people looking at her funny either. They made her want to rip something's head off.  
  
The car screeched to a halt as Jet's mother parked in front of Faye's house.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, bye." Faye said and slammed the door shut. She looked up at her quiet, dark house and knew that her parents probably weren't even home.  
  
Faye walked up to her house and went inside, she shook her head and sighed at the look of it. Her mom and dad were probably at a bar somewhere and had left her to clean up, and get dinner on her own. Faye's parents really couldn't care less what she did. She figured that she was fortunate though, with parents that were forever drunk they didn't get violent with her, which she knew was probably lucky.  
  
Instead of cleaning up and eating dinner, Faye went outside to her backyard. She laid down on her loveseat swing and crossed her feet on the side armrest, facing the sky. It was slowly getting dark out even though it was only Faye didn't have time to fall asleep or anything though because her phone rang right then. She grumbled and fumbled with it for a moment before boredly answering.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Faye you really should say hello or something so your surprise callers won't be scared." Spike's amused voice filled the phone.  
  
"Well Spike if my parents weren't stuck in the 21st century I would be able to get a real phone with a real screen and real caller id. But as it is I must scare off any one I don't want to talk to before they get a chance to identify themselves." Faye smiled and glanced down at her old fashioned phone.  
  
"O poor Faye-Faye, you'll never get a boyfriend like that." Spike said sarcastically, slightly mocking Ed.  
  
"Spike if we weren't on the phone I would punch you."  
  
"Ahh well on Saturday you can do that, right in front of Gren."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We are going to the mall to go see a movie, and scare some little kids or something. You, me, Jet, Ed, Gren and Julia"  
  
Faye coughed very fakely, "Julia eh Spikey? Well alright, I'll just need a ride."  
  
"Ok then, I can help you on that. I already called Gren and him and Julia are in. See ya tomorrow"  
  
"Alright. Can do, will do, and see ya."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"DAMNIT SPIKE HANG UP!"  
  
*click, beeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Faye smiled, leaned back, and quickly fell asleep under the stars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok another chapter done. I know none of you people probably look for updates cuz it takes me so damn long but I have camps all summer. *sigh*.  
  
For all you Vicious fans out there there will be much more of him in the next few chapters, and by the end of the whole story you will probably be pleasantly happy but that's all I'm saying for now. 


	5. Da' Mall

Hey PEOPLE-EEPLE-EEPLE!!!!! Wutsupity? Well here's another chapter of the story. I don't own any Bebopity characters ke-dokity?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days at ABJH  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
Jet groaned and leaned forward, banging his head on the wall to ease the dull pain in his arm.  
  
"Stupid. stupid. stupid head." he mumbled over and over. He didn't quite know who he was referring to or why but all the same, it quieted his mental pain too. So he sighed and just began thinking.  
  
It had been 2 days since his arm was fixed and already he was up and around, Jet marveled at the new technology (as well as the old) that could actually amputate, replace it with a sort of cyborg-ish arm, and he could actually go to the mall with friends in 2 days.  
  
It was Saturday and yes, Jet was going to the mall with Faye, Spike, and Ed. Spike had also mentioned a Gren and Julia coming with them. When Jet heard about Gren he smiled. And when he heard about Julia. Jet smiled even wider, for Spike's voice had gotten slightly lower as he said her name (A/N: the way we all know it does).  
  
Jet didn't really feel like going to the mall, what he did feel like was crap. *sigh* But he was going for Spike (Julia) and to his understanding for Faye, who Spike said had taken a liking to Gren. He was also going for Ed who, he knew would be all alone if the "couples" decided to split for some reason.  
  
"Jet, time to go" his mother called.  
  
Jet sighed. again. and grabbed a long black coat that would cover his arm, unfortunately not his hand though.  
  
The car ride seemed long, boring, and silent.  
  
Actually it was just boring and silent.  
  
When he got there he saw Ed. It looked like she was jumping out at people right when the walked by and trying to scare the shit out of them. She was succeeding. Ed bounded over and grabbed him around the neck (A/N: Nothing romantic! NOTHING!).  
  
"Jet-boy!!!" she said, "I was so lonely! They're all talking and Ed has nothing to do. They all ignore Ed." she stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes pointing towards a small group of people.  
  
"Alright Ed. I have no one to hang with besides you so you won't be totally alone." she grinned and ran behind a different plant.  
  
Jet scanned the people lounging around on and near the bench where Ed had pointed. Jet saw Spike and Faye; there were 2 other people with them.  
  
One was a guy who must be Gren, he was leaning against the wall casually and looked almost exactly the way Jet had pictured him. He was talking to Faye who was next to him leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her head in one hand so that she was looking sideways and back at Gren. He was wearing long black jeans (not sagging mind you) and a dark blue shirt that matched his hair.  
  
Leaning against a wall behind Spike was a pretty girl with clothes that looked like she was a unique individual but not in the same way that Jet was used to. She had a knee-length jean skirt with red roses along the side and a black T-shirt that wasn't tight and wasn't baggy. Spike was standing in front of her and they were talking too, but not as much as Gren and Faye.  
  
Jet reluctantly walked over, and for once was almost ecstatic that Ed would be there to talk to. So he decided to do an experiment. Jet walked up and leaned against the wall on the side that Gren and Faye were sitting on, making no greeting or showing any signs of knowing them. After about 5 minutes Spike noticed, jumped about a foot and yelled.  
  
"Jet!"  
  
Everybody's heads turned.  
  
"Yea. hi, it took you guys long enough to notice me."  
  
"Jet hey!" Faye said standing up and looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yea. hi"  
  
Faye introduced him to Gren and Julia, "Gren, Julia, Jet" she said pointing in turn.  
  
Gren stood up, Jet could feel his eyes on him, he stared straight back.  
  
"So your Jet, Spike told me a lot about you" he said. Jet raised an eyebrow, he didn't like the way Gren was acting like he was part of their group already, and Jet was already in a bad mood. Not good.  
  
"Yea? Well Spike told me a lot about you too" he turned to Julia quickly, "and you" he said, this time giving her a friendly smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet the last member of your little group" she said, smiling back. Jet liked Julia, but she seemed like the type who might have secrets. "if we're all here how about we get to the movie then" she said.  
  
Various answers such as "cool", "ok" and "yup" answered her, along with a "WEEEEE!" from Ed. On the way they stopped at the food court to get snacks to smuggle into the movie.  
  
"Oh yea" Spike said, as if remembering something. "I let Ed pick the movie"  
  
"Why?! What's wrong with you?!" Jet asked flustered as Faye spit out some of her drink.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me, she asked and I just said yes" Faye started choking on her drink and Gren began awkwardly patting her on the back. Jet groaned, Julia and Gren looked confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Julia asked.  
  
"Well." Faye said while inhaling deeply, "Ed has a tendency to pick. odd movies."  
  
"Odd how?" Gren asked suspiciously.  
  
"Odd as in either kid movies, x rated movies, or REALLY old movies." She answered  
  
"God I hope it's an old one" Jet said shaking his head.  
  
They slowly made their way to the movie theater. Jet was walking with Ed and therefore got the privilege to ask what the movie was. He almost cried with relief when he found out she had picked a normal movie for once. The group got to the movie's and Jet looked around, there was sometimes people they knew from school and he wanted to know ahead of time so that they could make sure they got seats away from them. So far Jet didn't see anybody.  
  
"Left, Right, Theater 9, Enjoy your movie" said the machine that took their tickets in an electrical voice.  
  
They got to theater 9 and Jet tapped Spike on the shoulder before going in. Spike turned around to face him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Don't panic, don't go insane, but look who's going to the same movie as us." Jet whispered looking to the right side of the door they were about to go through. Spike turned slowly, his eyes widened and he made a weird noise in the bottom of his throat.  
  
"Vicious." He growled.  
  
Vicious looked up and smiled at Julia, smirked at Gren, and glared at the rest of them.  
  
"What? Surprised to see me? I wouldn't be." He said with a sneer.  
  
"What are you talking about Vicious you asshole." Faye said. Jet could tell her temper rose about 5 notches just by hearing him talk to Spike that way.  
  
"I invited him." Julia stated  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
muahahahahaha. MUAHAHAHAHA! I don't know if I'm good at cliffhangers but there's one for ya.  
  
Like I said. much more Vicious soon. 


	6. Extra Butter and Extra Extra Salt

I don't own Cowboy Bebop in any way, shape, or form. *turns back on readers and mutters under breath* By the way the chapters will be getting progressively longer, starting with this one. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days at ABJH  
  
Chapter 6 - Extra Butter and Extra Extra Salt  
  
Ed's mind was working. She was confused, but figuring it out fast. Unlike the rest of them, she didn't have any real emotions jumbling her mind. The only other person besides her who knew exactly what was going on and probably wasn't confused in some way, was Vicious.  
  
Ed looked at Vicous, he was smirking, as usual. She could see how his whole plan had unraveled. He liked Julia, he hated Spike, and therefore they all hated Vicious. So when Julia mentioned that she was going to the mall with them all he probably got Julia to invite him without sounding rude. Ed growled thinking of how he probably knew everyone's reactions in advance.  
  
Spike was looking cool and laid-back as always, but in his eyes was the green monster of jealousy, or. something like that, and also anger. Ed scooted slightly farther away from him, not wanting to be in his path of wrath (A/N: made that up myself () if he decided to let it loose.  
  
Faye and Jet were both looking very pissed indeed, at Vicious and at Julia Ed guessed. They were staring point blank at Vicious, every once in a while throwing an enraged look at Julia. "traiter" Ed heard Faye hiss through her teeth.  
  
Gren looked genuinely confused, and maybe a bit of guilt was in his expression. His eyebrows were pulled together and he was chewing on his bottom lip. He was also looking at Jet apprehensively, Ed could understand why. It was clear that Jet didn't really care for him that much, and Gren probably just wanted his approval in some way. 'Althooooough', Ed thought, 'maybe he's just seen that nasty nasty looky in Jet's eyes.'  
  
Julia, Ed thought, also looked confused. Ed wondered if she was playing dumb, she must have known that they despised Vicious. She seemed like a nice enough girl though, she was probably clueless to the whole "Spike vs. Vicious ordeal. Ed giggled at that thought, it was like a war, the way they were always getting revenge on each other for the latest prank and/or insulting they had thrown at the other.  
  
Ed started whistling a high-pitched tune, just to see who would snap out of the trance first. It didn't work out quite as well as Jet's experiment had. They all slowly (and menacingly) turned their heads to glare at her, even Julia looked at her evilly.  
  
"ooookaaaay" Ed said slowly before turning on her heel, put her arms in the air like a zombie, and staggering towards the nearest little kid. The poor little boy screamed and ran yelling "MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY" all the way.  
  
At this the trance really was broken. Jet was the first to start chuckling, then Faye and Gren began laughing, and then Julia smiled amused. Ed herself was cracking up at her own antics and started running full speed after the same kid, who high-tailed it to his "Mommy" in about 3 seconds, even though he was still a few feet away. By the time Ed got back to the group, Jet was laughing whole-heartedly, Faye was holding her stomach, and Gren was sitting on the floor against the wall shaking. Julia had started giggling and even Spike was trying to hold back his grin.  
  
Vicious on the other hand rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Is our merry little bunch ready to watch the crack head's choice of a movie?" he said, in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Crack head?" Ed repeated, her eyes narrowed. Now she REALLY didn't like this guy. So she decided he must know this, but not now. Ed rubbed her hands together and cackled under her breath, not now.  
  
Vicious raised his eyebrows at her as she walked past him into the dark theater. Ed laughed softly to herself as she caught the slightly scared, mostly annoyed look in his eyes when she had walked past, throwing him multiple bad looks in the time span of 30 seconds.  
  
When they were all seated accordingly, a process that took quite a few minutes as everyone was making bad excuses to stand up again so that they wouldn't have to sit next to certain people.  
The seating arrangement was as follows: Anonymous Unimportant Person / Vicious / Julia / Gren / Faye / Spike / Jet  
/ Ed  
  
Now that almost everyone was comfortable and in whispering range of the people they were most likely to whisper too (and with Ed on the end in case she got bored) they sat. In an awkward silence, for 5 minutes, until. Dundunana! The movie started.  
  
The movie Ed had proudly picked was called "William and Joan." It was a romance/comedy about young lovers. Everything is fine and dandy until Joan cheats on William while drunk one night. The whole movie consisted of funny insults, slapstick humor, and lots of making up and kissing.  
  
10 minutes into the movie:  
  
"Hey Jet?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Is that legal?"  
  
"I don't think so Spike."  
  
"So wouldn't they get arrested by the police over there?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"oh."  
  
20 minutes:  
  
"Hey Vicious?"  
  
"Yea Julia?"  
  
"Have you ever done that?"  
  
"O yea!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Cool."  
  
25 minutes:  
  
"Hey Gren, can you get me some popcorn?"  
  
"Sure Julia *turns* Hey Faye, can you get me some popcorn?"  
  
"Chya, hold on. Spike, get me some popcorn."  
  
"ha, yea right, one sec. Jet, popcorn."  
  
"Right, Ed? You heard? Thanks."  
  
"OKEY DOKEY!!!"  
  
"shhhhh!"  
  
"shut up anonymous dude."  
  
"yea, you should be glad your not sitting next to me."  
  
"you should be glad I'm not in a worse mood."  
  
Ed smiled at the defending of her friends and got up. She didn't mind leaving to go get anything; she didn't really like the movie too much. It wasn't to her taste; she had only picked it for the rest of them. She lazily walked out and moseyed over to the stand.  
  
"hehe, lets get an extra one for the snake," she hissed. "one regular, one extra butter extra extra salt." She giggled yet again and skipped back over to number 9.  
  
Once Ed got inside her gaze drifted over the group before sitting down and handing the popcorn to Jet.  
  
"Pass it down Jet-boy. The extra poppy's for Vithcithous," she said loud enough for all to hear. "it's a surrrrprise" she added in a hushed tone to Jet. He grinned and passed them both down.  
  
"Here, this one's Julia's, this one's Vicious'"  
  
"kay, this, Julia, this, Vicious"  
  
"Right, this one's for your sis, this one's for the asshole."  
  
"Here Julia, this one is for Vicious"  
  
"oh thanks! Here Vicious, she got you an extra one."  
  
"shhhh"  
  
At this Vicious made a noise like "pfh", turned around, and punched the AUP (Anonymous Unimportant Person) in the arm to close his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" he added.  
  
Ed grinned because the AUP was wearing a tank top and the new bruise would show very nicely. But then she grimaced realizing that it was Vicious who did the punching. She sat down and then, winking at Jet, dropped silently to the floor. Ed was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants and therefore no one saw her slither under their legs and towards Vicious at the end of the group.  
  
Ed sat down under his chair and on her back so that she was in between his legs (A/N: no nasty thoughts now!) and so she could see his face. Ed settled herself and waited for Vicious to take a bite of the extra buttery extra extra salty popcorn she had made him. She grinned and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing as he reached a hand into the popcorn box. He glanced down into the red and white checkered container and pulled a gross face.  
  
"Ugh!" he said. "Here, give this to whoever, that's disgusting." Ed pouted.  
  
"Vicious! She was being nice!" Julia scolded. But then she smiled and leaned nearer to him in the chair. Ed narrowed her eyes and began crawling back to her spot. Vicious grinned and put his arm around Julia. Gren looked at them, grabbed the popcorn box out of Vicious' hand and dropped in onto the ground. He then shook his head and shifted further down into his chair, looking grouchy.  
  
Ed got back into her seat, crossed her arms, and sank into her seat, much like Gren had. She sat there pouting for the rest of the movie while the rest of them got more into the movie, including Gren. Him and Faye had been discussing the movie in hushed voices the whole time.  
  
70 minutes into the movie:  
  
"Faye?"  
  
"Gren."  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Gren?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"GREN?!"  
  
"I am!!"  
  
"ok."  
  
"cool."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BWAHAHAHA!! I love my story. I love Gren too. But that's beside the point. Like the chapter? Then review it. Hate the chapter? Then review it. Have advice for the rest of the story? Don't review it. No I'm just kidding, review it! 


	7. Brushing off Vicious or Julia

Oh my god I haven't written a chapter in so long. I was just reading the other chapters over and thought "damn my stories' good." And therefore I sat on my butti in front of my pc and began a' writin'.  
  
I ain't neva owned no Cowboy Bebop (don't you love triple negatives?! But wait. wouldn't that mean I have never owned no cowboy bebop. which means I have never NOT owned Cowboy Bebop. or does the "no" not really count? Hmmm.) Enjoy!  
  
Days at ABJH  
  
Chapter 7- Brushing off Vicious. (or Julia).  
  
A grin spread across Gren's face as Faye agreed to go out with him. He put his arm around her shoulders and snuggled into the all-of-a-sudden comfy theater chair. Gren looked around at the others, first to the unpleasantness of his right side, where Vicious had his nasty arm around his sister Julia. It wasn't really that Vicious had his arm around Julia, just that he disliked Vicious, 'dislike, not hate' Gren thought, glancing to his left. He just didn't want Julia there at the moment. He wanted it to be just his new friends and girlfriend.  
  
You know that feeling you get when a new kid comes and tries to hang out with your clan (if you and your friends are a tight circle like them)? You know, its not that the girl/guy isn't cool its just that they aren't one of you. They don't know all your inside jokes or your pasts and its just the fact that your group has been together for so long that you kind of unconsciously brush off the hints of a person who wants to become good friends with you.  
  
Well that didn't happen when it came to Gren. It was like he belonged there. Sure Jet didn't think he was this great 100% best friend in a box, but he didn't think that about Spike or Faye or Ed either. And therefore he was almost immediately accepted.  
  
Back to the story: "William and Joan" was longer then they all expected. It turned out that Joan was bi and William didn't quite appreciate that. It was a perfect angst, comedy, and romance. Only so many movies can have comedy and angst in one.  
  
"So. what are we gonna do after this?"  
  
"god knows Spike, god knows."  
  
"How bout we go eat."  
  
"We ate right before the movie!"  
  
"Yea. but Jet I'm hungry!"  
  
"I guess you want to go to 'The Mushroom Samba'?"  
  
"Dude how did you know?!"  
  
"I can read your mind."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Oh yea! I'm like, totally like, insanely telepathic man! Tie die and rainbows!"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
At this Gren heard Jet and Spike burst out laughing, as they were both being sarcastic.  
  
"SHHHH!"  
  
"You shh!"  
  
The AUP was really a pathetically slow guy. Gren shook his head, 'how annoying can you get. although I do see his point'. But of course Gren's thoughts were like a curse. and the guy opened his mouth once more.  
  
"I'm gonna call the usher if you don't shut up!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
They all slowly turned to see Vicioius cracking the knuckles on his hand. 'oh god.' was radiated on all of their faces as they dropped their gaze to the floor(if you wanna know what that looks like picture Spike in the episode 'Mad Periou' when he's about to get shot up, but slightly less terrified).  
  
"khmmmph." Faye covered her mouth to stifle an escaped laugh.  
  
.............................  
  
Everyone in the theater slowly got up and stretched as the lights took their sweet time to turn back on. Gren liked the movie, even though it was definitely not his favorite. He liked a little action in his movies. And that had absolutely no sitting-on-the-edge-of-your-seat kind of stuff. The blue haired boy turned to his right so they could file out just in time to see Ed stretch her back into a bridge so that her feet and her hands were both touching the ground. Then she sprung back up and did the kind of thing cartoons do where they are straight as a board and rocked back and forth a bit.  
  
They all silently filed out of the row only to turn around and look at each other without saying a word. Then, as if some kind of agreement was made with their eyes, they all kind of turned around and made their way to the food court where they found a table that conveniently had 6 chairs. Jet, Spike, Faye, Gren, Ed, and Julia all sat down before Julia actually realized that Vicious had nowhere to sit.  
  
"Oh." She said and looked around at them all.  
  
"Gee Vicious, looks like there's no room for you." Faye looked up at him with big round eyes.  
  
"Yea buddy, maybe you should just leave." Jet spoke up.  
  
"We'll all miss ya, why don't you just make your way to the door now?" Spike smiled slyly and waved in the general direction of the exit, without looking at Julia.  
  
Vicious now had a digusted look on his face, and Julia was looking kind of pitiful, the way you'd never expect a girl so sure with herself and everything else to look. Gren was amazed at how mean and sarcastic they could be, just shoving him off like that. He wondered what had really happened between Spike and Vicious, as it was obvious that Spike hated him the most.  
  
Gren half expected one of them to jump onto Vicious and cop-walk him to the door, as Vicious didn't move. Instead, he crossed his arms and planted one foot out, it definitely looked like he was going to stay.  
  
"I said why don't you just make your way to the door Vicious." Spike repeated, this time without the sly smile.  
  
"No. I think I'll be fine without a chair." Vicious answered, his voice dared Spike to try and make him move.  
  
All was quiet for a few seconds, before a voice no one expected to hear spoke up and feet no one expected to move started running.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You all make me sick the way you hate each other so much! I'm sorry I invited him! Your all a bunch of fuckers!" and with that Julia turned and ran, not crying, not screaming. Instead she looked about to shoot someone in the head with a gun she didn't have. Her face was red and her mouth was set in a sort of evil way. Actually, Gren thought, man this isn't the time to think this, but she looks like that girl Ivy, the one who always looks like she's gonna kick some ass, but not pale.  
  
"Shit!" was all he spoke aloud as he raced after his sister down the mall hallway thing.  
  
Gren was mad, not at anyone in particular; instead he was mad at all of them. That silence thing was working fine until they tried to get Vicious away. Julia pissed him off for running off and calling them fuckers. He hadn't even done anything wrong! Well, Ed didn't either, well she did kinda, the popcorn thing, but it didn't work so yea, she didn't do anything either. Spike should've just left Vicious standing there, not made him madder. And Faye and Jet (though saying nothing bad about his new g/f), they just provoked everything!  
  
Damn them all. was running through Gren's mind over and over as he weaved in and out people, running through them, trying to spot his sister.  
  
"Ah!" he said to no one in particular as he spotted her sitting on a bench, still looking deadly with her arms and legs crossed, but calmer. "Julia." he said cautiously, approaching the bench and sitting down beside her.  
  
"Their all a bunch of fuckers." She said automatically, still staring straight ahead.  
  
"Yes we know." Gren said, slightly smiling and tilting his head.  
  
"We? Who else is there?" Julia said looking at him.  
  
"uhhhh." Gren replied looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"A bunch of fuckers that's who!" she said with just as much fire as at the table when they were all watching her.  
  
Gren started laughing. Julia looked at him, mad at first, but then seeing him happier then her she started to smile.  
  
"Ok Julia, their ACTING like a bunch of fuckers, and really, I'm agreeing with you." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Ok fine. ACTING like a bunch of FUCKERS." And with the word "fuckers" her voice escalated so that some of the people around them heard her. They all looked at them funny, and a couple shook there heads as if to say 'My god, teenagers today, tsk tsk.' At this they both started laughing again, unaware of the eyes watching them, mad and happy at the same time.  
  
THE END.  
  
WAHAHAHA! I scared you didn't I? No it's not the end! Well the end of the chapter but not the END end. Stay tuned for the next chapter, due in a while, considering I have school and soccer. REEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!! 


	8. Friend or Foe?

Cowboy Bebop. ya gotta love it. I don't own South Park or Cowboy Bebop nor any of the characters (although Ivy happens to be MINE bwahahaha.)  
  
Days at ABJH-Friend or foe?  
  
"So now what?"  
  
They all knew what had happened when Julia stormed out and Gren went to find her, they 5 of them had followed Gren and stood behind a tinted store window while they listened to the conversation. And amazingly Spike and Vicious didn't break into a fight.  
  
So now Julia and Gren had left, without a word or a wave and the leftovers sat down on the bench and sort of stared. The 5 teenagers sat, looking at each other. Nothing going on, everyone in his or her own thoughts. Spike was blaming everyone and glaring at them all so that they would know. Vicious was just staring into space, replaying the whole night over in his mind. And Faye was just disgusted with everyone and everything, you could tell in her face. Jet was thinking of how stupid he was for agreeing to come to the mall in the first place, he should have known. He couldn't believe he hadn't known Gren and Julia were gonna mess up their friendships.  
  
Ed was eating some chicken.  
  
"Now what?" Faye repeated.  
  
"I guess we should all just go home."  
  
And so, with no more questions and no more answers they all simply dispersed. Of course, Jet was giving Spike a ride home so they would have to talk during the car ride at some point.  
  
"I guess you didn't have fun huh?" Jet asked, breaking the ice.  
  
"Not really. How come you don't like Gren?" Spike asked.  
  
"I dunno, he just kind of butted in. Did you hear that he asked Faye out?"  
  
"Yea. It's kinda sickening but I like him so it's probably not half as bad as you feel right now."  
  
"Well Faye is one of my best friends so I guess I'm kind of protective. He better just keep his hands off of her. Did you see his arm around her shoulders?! I hope she didn't enjoy that."  
  
They both laughed and from then on talked comfortably about the night and invented ways to hurt Vicious at school without Julia getting mad or either of them getting in trouble. It was amazing how creatively gruesome some of their ideas became.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time Gren and Julia were at home. They were putting off their homework until Sunday as most people do and were watching a particularly funny episode of South Park.  
  
"So you , um, like Vicious right?" Gren asked at a commercial.  
  
"Oh God. shut up." Julia replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
Gren looked at her, "No I'm serious!"  
  
In turn Julia cocked her head towards Gren, "Yea sure, I like him."  
  
"WHY?! Wait never mind. Do you like Spike?" he questioned.  
  
"Yea as a person I guess he's cool."  
  
"He's just cool? Are you sure?"  
  
"Ok he's really cool, what's your point?" Julia answered, slightly exasperated  
  
"You are going to pick Vicious, Vicious, over Spike?!" Julia stiffened.  
  
"Weeeeell in case you didn't notice everything that happened tonight."  
  
"okaaaaay ok ok ok. Whatever you say sis."  
  
And with that South Park came back on and they had no more words on the subject. at least that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Grumble-mumble-boo-hiss*  
  
This was poor Faye, the one who holds a grudge, and the one who had to catch a bus to get home alone. She was mad, not quite as mad as she was before, but definitely more mad than everyone else. Of course, she didn't have anyone to talk to, to get everything off her back so she was just thinking about it for an hour as the bus rolled, bounced, screeched to stops, etc. She couldn't stop thinking about how Vicious and Julia were acting and how Spike was watching them. It was actually kind of creepy to see him stare at a girl like that and glare at a guy like that. Spike was not the jealous type. Faye had this bordered thought that her friends weren't all. well, guy-ish yet and that they would always be her friends who act like the big brothers she never had. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was bitter at Julia for being another girl in their lives. Although, she thought to herself, maybe I could get rid of her.  
  
The people around her weren't quite sure what to think of this 14 year old who was sitting there all by her lonesome and chuckling evilly to herself as she sat, both legs and arms crossed, and looking just as pissed as a non-pms-ing teenage girl can get.  
  
No, Faye shook her head. She wasn't in a movie where the jealous girlfriend goes after the other girl. As a friend of Jet's she knew how the "good girl" aka "the new girl that the guy likes" always ends up crying and then finds a new guy who actually cares and everything is happy ever after. Heeeeell no, she repeated in her head. So she went back to sulking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".chicken." Ed whispered to herself. Yes, Ed had everyone (including Faye's) view. *slurp*" (don't ask me how but yes, Ed DID leftovers. She had snuck onto the bus with her scrumptious chicken tenders and was sitting in the back out of slurp chicken).  
  
While Ed was talking about her chicken *coughcatcough* out loud she was having a conversation with herself in her head that wasn't close to chicken.  
  
Damn you! Well that's what the left half of your brain is for, I'm your smart half. Ooooo Gollum hates you. No you don't, I'm your friend. Leave and never come back. What? Leave. and never. come. back. What?! LEAVE AND NEVER COME-------  
  
Wait sorry, wrong conversation.  
  
Damn you! Well that's what the left half of your brain is for sweetie, attitude and smarts. Ooooo, fine. So, how do ya like Gren? He's reeeeally cool. What about Julia? Mmmm she's ok. What about Vicious? Hsssssssss don't say his name. Ok I see. Ooooo eyeballs! What? EYEBALLS! Yes, eyeballs. What do you think about Spike and Julia together? Weeeell, I think they'd be cute, but not look cute. What do you mean? The way they act would go together fine and dandy but not the way they look walking down the hall. yeeeee-uch! Oh yea I know what you mean; prep and punk don't go together at all. Heeeey, you know Spike doesn't like labels! *Sigh* I know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vicious was faring much different from everyone else. He didn't really care too much at all. Yea, he did like Julia but he was more the type who was like Spike. Cool, smooth, got all the girls he wanted, and yet different from Spike in the way he acted towards people he liked and in the fact that he was uh, creepy.  
  
Vicious was up in his room playing his electric guitar. After a while he got tired of that, went to his computer and got online. No one was really on except for one girl named Ivy. Her and Vicious had some good conversations online; she was the type of girl that Vicious would normally seem to go out with. She was one of a kind-intimidating, hot, had an attitude that could whip out at any moment at lash at anyone, and she had a whole bunch of friends who were ready to kick-ass at any moment and beat up anyone who dared say anything to one of their clan-members. So in conclusion, most of the boys were scared of Ivy, but not Vicious. They were like twin souls. Of course anytime Vicious thought of that he would remember Julia and feel sort of guilty.  
  
Everyone thought that Vicious was such a slime ball, and you'd think, especially from the ordeals at the mall that he was one. But deep inside he was sad, and sort of. flamboyant. He liked romance movies for a start. But anyways, Vicious was basically trying to block out any thought of that night at the movies. Really, if one of "them" were to ask him to sit with them at lunch and he had no doubt in his mind that they were serious, he would go over in a second. Truthfully, both Vicious and Spike missed the company of each other, but now they hated each other to the bone and there was no going back. And while everyone else was thinking about that night, Vicous just talked to Ivy and let himself forget it. 


	9. Ivy Fetish

Oh my god I wrote this awesome poem. wait. you'll have to read on and find out! I do not own Cowboy Bebop, unfortunately, damn it all. Aaah but you DO know who I do own so from here on out I refuse to write any more disclaimers.  
  
Twas Monday at ABJH and all through the halls,  
  
Not a rebel was stirring, with not even a growl.  
  
The slackers had a field day and many a cheer.  
  
For Spike and his gang, were in need of a something like a beer.  
  
The school was so peaceful, and left with not even a shout,  
  
Cuz Vicious and his friends weren't happy- there was no doubt.  
  
When Vicious was sad or mad there was much ado,  
  
For Vicious was the leader of the popular crew.  
  
And the punks, such as Spike, were drab just as well,  
  
Twas obvious that something had happened at the mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jet smirked in his Social Studies class as Vicious was called on. He knew Vicious wouldn't get the answer right, and Jet would get much satisfaction when he didn't. But, unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to snigger at Vicious.  
  
"Right." The teachers stated. Jet's mouth fell open.  
  
"Yea that's what I thought." Vicious and his satisfied smile relaxed in his seat and Jet quickly closed his mouth. It turned into a frown and his eyes darkened with grumpiness.  
  
Jet had been in a good mood until the teacher's over enthusiasm and Vicious' smooth answer mixed with Spike's drabness had brought him down. That pissed him off even more because he had just gotten over the embarrassment and sadness of losing his arm and gaining a new one. Most people could tell when Jet was mad. He didn't try to hide it. Although Spike didn't either it was still hard to tell the difference in his moods because he acted emotionless a lot, that was just the way he was. But when Jet had something to say he said it and when he was mad, he yelled it. So when his content daydream mood turned into a slightly evil-looking daymare mode people near him in class sort of scooted away.  
  
Jet started thinking about Saturday and after he got over the rage stage he began to realize how stupid they were all being. They were only 14 years old and they acted like this was love for life! 'Julia must be so naïve.' he thought 'or maybe its just cuz she's new.' Then he remembered that neither she nor Gren knew about what Vicious had done. Or Spike.  
  
Jet grimaced and glanced at Vicious. He still had that high-and-mighty smile on his face. Jet rolled his eyes and began to zone back out. But before he could the bell rang and he shut his books, getting a shove or two as Vicious' friends walked past his desk in the second row. Before he knew it he was all alone. As he reached out to pick up a pen that was rolling dangerously down the slant of the desk the sound of footsteps entering the room reached his ears. Jet figured it was just some kid who left a book or something and was back to get it.  
  
"Sup" a female voice said.  
  
Jet looked up, surprised, and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ivy Fetish, a girl who Jet thought would kick your ass as soon as she had just greeted him so nonchalantly.  
  
"Heeeeeey" he said slowly.  
  
"How come you hate Vicious?" she asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh, because. he's an asshole to my best friend.?" he said with a questioning tone.  
  
"Oh, ok. See you." And she promptly left the room.  
  
"okaaaay" Jet breathed, and he rushed out into the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Goddamnit.' Spike was in a class called technology, something like pre-engineering, the only class he enjoyed, and the best grade on his report card. He was building a model of a ship that he someday wanted to make, or at least that was what the project was supposed to be. Spike didn't intend to only make this model in class, but also when he got older. And he was going to fly it from Mars to _________ and back again. Unfortunately, this ship wasn't turning out quite as well as it had started. Actually, it was turning out great, but in Spike's mind, which was in a state of pessimism at the moment, it was a piece of crap.  
  
Although Spike and Jet had talked about Saturday's happenings and Spike had felt better then, he had all Sunday to think about that night and he was less and less happy about it the more he thought about it. Even though at first he acted nonchalant there was no way of getting around the fact that Vicious had beat him to Julia. The only uplifting thought was that she was mad at Vicious too! But of course Spike being a the-glass-is- half-empty kind of guy was walking around dragging his feet more than usual and not even participating in class like usual. Not even in his cool way that made it sound like he didn't care but was just too pompous to let the teachers and class think he didn't know. Therefore all of his friends were not happy, especially since they knew why he was mad and they were far from ecstatic themselves, except for Ed of course. She was just depressed because they were.  
  
Just then the sound of a bunch of people was heard from the hall. A couple of people from Spike's room looked up as the advanced science class walked by. Spike glanced to the door and saw Ed walk by, looking very blue. Spike was slightly shocked at the sight of a depressed Ed. That had only occurred once before, when Ed's dog, Ein had gotten hit by a car a year ago. Jet was pretty down too when that dog died. It had been a gift to Ed from him when they were about 6 years old. That linked their friendship; fortunately they didn't just drift away just because the poor thing had to be put down so it didn't suffer.  
  
"Aw crap!" Spike threw his pencil to the ground "Screw it!" he sat down heavily "Guess I'll never be a freakin' starship pilot then!" he crossed his arms and began grumbling; his ship really wasn't turning out the way he wanted.  
  
"Calm down man"  
  
"Don't fuck with me!" Spike replied, he quickly stood up and turned around to the face of Ivy Fetish (pronounced Fet-eesh, its French people). Ivy had quickly turned from a peaceful classmate to a raging, very pissed off girl.  
  
"Oh, I ain't fucking with you yet!" she said hotly, "I just thought you'd like to know how bad you're bringing your friends down with your bad mood. You're so pessimistic even I noticed!" Ivy turned and started walking away. When she got to her desk she put her hand down on it, turned her head back to Spike and said coolly, "and don't fuck with me, I'm pms-ing."  
  
Spike's face turned slowly from shock to horror to disgust. He couldn't believe she had just said that to him! In that way! Someone other than Vicious had just talked back to him! And the worst part was that what she said was right, that was why Ed was depressed (or so he thought).  
  
"I'm so oblivious." he shook his head, "but, ew" his lip curled, " I didn't need to know she was pms-ing." he glanced at her 'damn she is scary!' Spike started to think about what she said. It was true he was acting pretty negative. 'damn it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Weeeeeeeeee" Ed exclaimed. Her advanced science class was just informed that they would be starting to use computers for research and "virtual testing". Although Ed loved computers she rarely had the opportunity to use them in school so when they did she was ecstatic.  
  
The class started down the hall to the computer lab. The floor was tiled with alternating marbled puke green, black and white squares. As Ed continued down the hallway she skipped the green ones for her own amusement. As they shuffled (Ed hopped) down the hall they passed the technology class. Right when Ed got to the classroom she stopped hopping, put her hands in her pockets and shuffled along with the rest of the class with a gloomy look on her face. Just as soon as she got passed the visibility of students inside the classroom she resumed her skipping of the green squares and followed the rest of her classmates down the hall.  
  
Ed didn't want Spike to think that she didn't care when he was mad or depressed so all day when she had seen Faye, Jet, Gren and especially Spike she would stop her usual cheerfulness and peppiness long enough for them to notice her "sadness" too. So Ed was playing double roles, but she didn't mind because it didn't take away any of her energy and to make sure her friends knew she backed them up she would do almost anything.  
  
When the class got to the computer lab they were each assigned a computer to work on. Ed plopped down in her seat, stretched her fingers and began typing like lightning. After about a half hour the bell rang and everyone got off their computers, Ed very reluctantly. It was lunchtime now and as Ed put all her books in her locker and bounded off toward the lunchroom she saw Vicious and Julia down at the end of a hallway. At first she wondered whether she should look or not but then the curiosity got the better of her and since her friends weren't really willing to talk about this relationship she had to satisfy it on her own.  
  
"oi?" Ed exclaimed quietly, jumping behind a row of lockers and peering towards the couple. A couple of seconds later Ed was pulling a disgusted face and whispering "oi ew".  
  
Vicious and Julia were using the empty hallway to their advantage. Since everyone was already in the lunchroom (except for Ed of course) they could show DPA (display of public affection) except. not public. There they were-hugging, kissing, touching each other's hair, fluffy stuff. It was disgusting. Ed practically ran away. Now she had a real reason to be depressed and she didn't have to pretend. Well, actually it wasn't as depressed as it was sickened and scarred.  
  
Ed tottered into the lunchroom and found her friends (minus Gren, he was up in the lunch line) in deep discussion. She really didn't feel like talking and even if she had she wouldn't have been able to because as soon as she sat down Spike stopped talking, turned to her and immediately turned red.  
  
"Um, Ed, I just wanted you to know that if I'm depressed or pissed off or anything don't worry about me, just keep being your happy hyper self."  
  
Ed looked up, trying to look confused as if she didn't know what he was talking about and instead decided to blame it all on her recent disgusting encounter and said, "you're not why Ed is sad sad."  
  
Spike's face went even redder.  
  
"Ed feels like she is gonna throw up!"  
  
Spike's face paled.  
  
"Ed saw." she turned her head and her eyes darted from side to side as though making sure no one was looking and then whispered into Spike's ear, "Vicious and Julia kissing" she then made gagging motion accompanied by a hacking sound.  
  
Spike's face was red again.  
  
Jet and Faye stopped talking when they heard the news, looked at each other, and then put their hands over their mouths as they simultaneously ran out of the cafeteria and to the bathrooms, looking slightly green.  
  
Spike slowly got up, his own face an interesting mix of Christmas colors added with the usual tan shade of his skin. He took a shaky step forward, but instead of going any farther quickly sat down again and starting poking ferociously at the space between his eyes with one of his fingers.  
  
"God. no! Damn you minds' eye!" when he was done he also ran to the little boy's room, Ed following close behind.  
  
When Gren got back to the table he noticed that no one was there and put down his tray on the table. ' I don't want to know where they went' he thought, sitting down and beginning to eat with his feet propped up on the table. When he went up to get his lunch 10 minutes ago he had left Spike apologizing for making them have bad moods. When he finished eating he leaned his head back and proceeded to sleep, but before he could a girl of medium height with long, black hair with red highlights walked up.  
  
"Hello" she said, sitting down.  
  
Gren looked her up and down and smiled at her white and green t-shirt that stated, " I luv Irish boyz" and answered, "Hello".  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where Vicious is, would you?"  
  
Gren raised an eyebrow and wondered if this was Ivy, the girl that Jet and Spike were talking about in the hallway. "Are you Ivy?" he asked.  
  
"Answer my question!" she said, suddenly looking pissed.  
  
"Ok ok! No I don't know where he is."  
  
"Oh, well, yea I'm Ivy." She looked a bit crestfallen.  
  
Gren decided to be bold and change to subject. "How come you keep talking to my friends, I mean, you've never really talked to them before."  
  
"I dunno, I guess I'm just curious about the whole thing with Vicious verses Spike, I don't really know what happened. Vicious won't tell me." She said shrugging.  
  
"Wow," Gren commented, "I don't really know either. We should find out."  
  
Ivy smirked and they both got up and made their way to the bathrooms.  
  
When they got there Jet, Faye, Spike and Ed were all sitting on the ground with their backs against the wall, breathing very heavily.  
  
"Ugh, what happened to you guys?" Gren asked at the sight.  
  
Faye just looked up and shook her head, still looking like she was out of breath, "I don't know if you really want to know."  
  
"That's ok you can tell me" he leaned down to give her a comforting hug but all four of them heaved again as if the action made them think of something sickening. "What the hell?!" he asked, a bit hotly.  
  
"guh. who wants to tell him?" Jet asked shakily. They all looked at Ed.  
  
Gren and Ivy looked at each other, looking confused and slightly scared of what they might hear. Ed sprawled out on the floor and then slithered over to them. She grabbed one of each of their ankles of both of them and said in a voice that sounded like she was dying, "Ed saw. Ed saw Vicious and Julia kissing. Ed and friends all came to." she gestured to her friends and the bathrooms.  
  
"WHAT?!" both Gren and Ivy screamed.  
  
"That little whore, she better not be playing him!" Ivy steamed.  
  
"Are you kidding?! I swear if he is only with her for." Gren stopped and they all shuddered "HE'S DEAD."  
  
At that they both ran down the halls to find Vicious and Julia, cursing loudly as they went.  
  
"Excuse me!" the principal, Mr. Mau bellowed, stepping around a corner of a hallway. "What is going on here?"  
  
Gren and Ivy slowed down and started walking and talking as if nothing had happened It didn't work. Mr. Mau pushed them all into his office and repeatedly questioned them. They felt like they were being interrogated. They eventually told him why they were yelling and what they were talking about and unfortunately that meant getting Julia and Vicious in trouble. Of course, everyone had a secret part of their heart and mind that was going 'YES! Oh in your FACE _____' (either Julia or Vicious or both) and giving double thumbs up. But of course no one showed it, except for maybe Spike, who had a hardly visible smirk on his face and Gren who had subconsciously uttered a hardly noticeable, "heh." very VERY quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AUG" screamed Julia "I cannot believe that you got me, I mean us, in trouble!"  
  
"You brought this upon yourself young lady." Mr. Mau stated.  
  
"It's not that Ed saw it's that Gren and that girl were going to do something about it!"  
  
"damn straight we were." Gren breathed.  
  
"and the name is IVY." Ivy added.  
  
Everyone sort of blinked. Then everyone except Julia and Vicious started laughing.  
  
"Excuse me you two," he said pointing at Gren and Ivy, "I don't believe that you have the authority to say anything after the vulgarity I caught you using."  
  
They looked down and scowled at the floor.  
  
"Hey, they had a reason!" Faye spoke up, defending her boyfriend, "me n' the gang were literally throwing up when we found out." she said seriously. Vicious glared at her.  
  
"Well, in any case Vicious, Julia, Ivy and Grencia (A/N: For those of you who don't know Grencia is Gren's full FIRST name), you all have after school detentions until Thursday, starting tomorrow. You may go to your classes now."  
  
The eight of them filed out of the tiny office and out into the hall. They silently paraded to their classes.  
  
DAMN that is one loooooong chapter. well, in my fan fiction standards at least. It's actually my longest yet! That is so cool *chuckles merrily and huggles (yes HUGGLES) Cowboy Bebop characters (and Ivy)* *Ivy swipes a clawed hand and scratches my face* *scampers away and awaits next chapter* 


End file.
